


The Horrors And Delights Of Dancing School

by Rena



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena/pseuds/Rena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, Sokka was sure that Zuko had set this up. Sneaky, manipulative bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horrors And Delights Of Dancing School

One day Sokka wanted an answer to why the universe hated him so much. Because, you know, if it didn't hate him, he certainly wouldn't be stuck in this situation right now and if the universe actually had some pity on him it would send a strike of lightning to save him from the embarrassment.

It had sounded so good when first propositioned to him and his classmates, the whole "let's take some ballroom dancing classes together" thing. In his dreams, he had danced with Suki, the most beautiful girl in class if you asked him, the one girl he'd had a crush on _forever_ , and that was actually saying a lot, considering that we were talking about _Sokka._ Sokka, who was totally a womanizer and always enjoyed some eye candy and a nice piece of meat, and gave his heart away pretty easily. Unfortunately, he had not taken into consideration that there of course would be other guys who would also try to get Suki as their dancing partner, and he certainly had not expected them to be faster than him.

And he most definitely would not have expected that when he finally accepted his defeat and turned to look for another nearly acceptable partner, he would have wasted so much time that there was no girl left to choose at all and he would be stuck with Zuko. _Zuko._

Jesus. Fucking. Christ.

Sokka had hoped that he could turn to his sister Katara as some last-ditch backup, but no, there she was, fawning all over Aang. Ty Lee – nope, there was already a bunch of guys at her feet begging for her to pick them. Mai – taken. For fuck's sake, even Azula had a partner, although she had clearly blackmailed him into dancing with her. He was sweating as if he was being led to the scaffold, and, knowing Azula, that was probably the best way to describe the situation the poor fella was in right now. But Sokka had no time to pity him, because he was in hell.

Really, why had Zuko not asked Mai, who'd had a crush on him for ages? Sokka was sure Zuko knew about that, too. Everyone knew. So couldn't he have just asked her to spare Sokka and himself the humiliation? Okay, so Zuko hadn't seemed too thrilled about this whole dancing thing in the first place and seemed to be reluctant to even get up from his seat (not that Sokka could really tell because Zuko always looked grumpy), but why had he let it come to this? And why where there more guys than girls in the first place? It wasn't supposed to be like that. Weren't there always more girls than guys in a dancing school? Oh, he was so going to kill Aang for giving him false information.

The voice of his dancing teacher interrupted his pondering on how to kill himself quickly and discreetly (maybe he could find some sharp object here?). "Posture, everyone, please. Today, we will start with a Tango..." A short pause. "Sokka, Zuko, that includes you."

Sokka wasn't sure whether Zuko's death glare was directed at him or the teacher, but either way, it didn't do anything to comfort him. Then again, he thought, as Zuko slowly strolled over and he got a glimpse on the poor, trembling guy in the far corner, being stuck with Zuko's sister would have been even worse, because compared to Azula, who smashed the scales of every level of insanity, he almost had the patience and kindness of a saint.

He flinched and recoiled when a warm hand was placed on his hip, but of course he totally didn't squeak _at all_. "What are you doing?"

Zuko's glare only intensified. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Hey, I am _not_ being the girl in this one."

"I am both older and taller than you, not to mention I'm definitely stronger and could wrestle you down if you refuse to cooperate. And you wear your hair in a _ponytail_ , which is very girly," Zuko reasoned coolly. "I'm not arguing with you on that one. It is bad enough as it is." And with that, he resolutely put his hand back on Sokka's hip and with his other hand reached for Sokka and pulled him closer, yet anxiously making sure that no other part of their bodies got even remotely close enough to touch.

It was awkward as hell, but just when Sokka starting to get used to it their teacher appeared on his side. "Really, boys," he exclaimed, "How can you think about dancing Tango when your bodies are miles apart? The Tango is a sensual dance, it doesn't work like that. Come on, don't be so shy, you are almost grown-ups; I think you can handle this." And, with a wink, he pushed Sokka into Zuko, almost making him bump his nose on the taller teen's chin. "Remember, Sokka, your right leg between his legs and you two will float across the dance floor in no time."

By that time, Sokka was pretty sure that his face matched the colour of Zuko's dark red shirt, whereas Zuko looked more homicidal than ever (and for the first time, Sokka thought that might actually be good, at least if he decided to take his anger out on that fucking teacher, not on him). Surprisingly, though, Zuko did not lose his temper (really, couldn't you ever rely on that guy?). In fact, despite him being as tense and stiff as if he had a stick tied on his back, he didn't react at all, but just kept on moving.

The whole "dancing really _really_ close to each other" now was really _really_ awkward and it didn't help that Zuko was kinda hot and – and whoa, that sounded wrong even in his head, because of course he'd only meant the body temperature. Of course. Nothing else. Well, okay, so maybe Zuko was kinda good-looking, even with that burn scar on his face. And maybe, just maybe, Sokka liked what he had done with his hair. But he wasn't thinking about how nice his warm, soft chest felt against his _at all_ , and neither did he imagine the muscles that must have been hidden under that shirt of his. Never ever. And okay, so maybe the way Zuko's thigh grazed against his crotch every time he moved his leg to step forward was a little bit arousing. Goddammit, it wasn't his fucking fault he was a horny teenager and hey, it wasn't his fault either that mother nature, that bitch, made men think about sex every third second of their life. It wasn't like he could help it!

He would have preferred it if Zuko hadn't noticed, though. But of course the universe wouldn't have that.

The next time Zuko's thigh came in contact with his private area Sokka had to bite back a moan, and Zuko's head snapped up. He stared down at him with an inscrutable expression of his face for a moment, and not one of Sokka's previous death-wishes had been so urgent as the one he sent to heaven in this second. Zuko dropped his hand as if being burnt. "Out. Now," he commanded in his stupid, sexy, husky voice, and Sokka, being only too happy to oblige, fled from the room as fast as possible.

He did not realize anyone had followed him until a strong hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him back and into the lavatory, where he was roughly pushed against the wall. Sokka didn't even have the time to think "What the fuck?" before Zuko's mouth was on his and his brain shut down completely, turning into mush.

His hands began to wander without him ordering them to, first knotting into Zuko's hair to pull him closer, because he needed more of that addictive heat, and then continuing their journey farther down, fumbling on the buttons of his shirt, while Zuko busied himself with opening Sokka's belt, their mouths not pulling apart for even a second.

"Whoa, workout much?" Sokka blurted out once he had succeeded in opening all the buttons. Zuko really had some nice muscles there. Of course that bastard just had to make him feel inferior in everything. Really, that wouldn't have happened with Suki. Then again, he was pretty sure that Suki wouldn't have been such a good kisser. Just where had Zuko learned that stuff?

"Shut up," Zuko growled, and the witty comment Sokka had planned to make was lost in a gasp for breath when Zuko shoved his hand into Sokka's boxers. Sokka moaned and threw his head back against the wall as Zuko worked him in a steady rhythm. Dammit, why didn't it feel so good when he was jacking himself off?

He pushed up against the other, eliciting a small moan from Zuko, and it only occurred to him then that maybe he should return the favour. The thought was kind of scary, because he'd never had another dick in his hand aside from his own one, and he definitely hadn't planned to ever touch one either. _Oh, don't be ridiculous, this guy is jacking you off right this second, there is no need to be shy._

From the sharp intake of breath and the shudder running through the other's body he could tell that Zuko was very surprised when he reached down and snuck his hand into his underwear, but he was most definitely not protesting, judging from the sound that fell from his lips.

It was difficult, Sokka found, to find a certain rhythm when you were _so fucking close_ to come, but somehow they managed match the movements of their hands and hips, all the while exchanging hot, sloppy and needy kisses to drown out the sounds they were making, and holy shit, these had to be the best five minutes of his life.

They made a total mess of the restroom when they came, not to mention their clothes, but Sokka couldn't bring himself to care. Panting, he rested his head on Zuko's shoulder, which was way more comfortable than he had expected, and closed his eyes. It was a good thing, he though, when his brain slowly began to function again, that the lesson was almost over and he wouldn't have to go back into that room again. And, ugh. This had gotten way out of hand.

Or, well, you know, way too much _into_ hands. In a manner of speaking.

God, he couldn't believe he had done this. "Just for the record," he said, "this is never happening again."

* * *

Later, he would curse his faltering determination. Or maybe it was just that Zuko was too determined to prove him wrong. Because, you know, he was so sure he would've been fast enough to ask Suki to dance with him on their second lesson if Zuko hadn't made him trip (and glared at the others to ensure they stayed away from Sokka). And, well, the following jacking-off sessions in the restroom might have helped to undermine his will, too. Stupid sly, manipulative, wicked bastard.

Then again, he couldn't really complain.


End file.
